One day
by HarukaEndou
Summary: It is easy to think that you have all of the things you need and all of the time in the world. But what happens when you are forced to realize that your time is running out? How could one possibly leave behind what is dear to him?
1. Chapter 1

Here is the new fic that I am starting. Before I post the first chapter, I feel the need to say that I will not leave I hate waiting for you without finishing it and that I will try to update as often as possible. I hope you enjoy it.

ONE DAY

It was funny how things change. One moment you think you know all there is to know, that you own all you need to own… and in the next… everything is taken away. Life is a funny thing; a big game in which no matter how good you are, you would never win. And Aomine Daiki found this out the hard way.

The first time it happened it was right after a practice match against Seirin. He had been feeling too tired for his own good for a week now but there was not a single thing that could stop him from going all out against Kagami and beating the crap out of the red head. Hell, this was the best game Aomine had ever had. He lost with one point to Kagami , but that wasn't the problem. No, Aomine didn't mind losing as long as it meant he could use all of his potential. The trouble came afterwards, while he was in Touou's changing room, getting ready to leave. One moment he was joking around with Wakamatsu, enjoying the thrill of annoying his team mate…. And the next Aomine was on the ground.

The pain came suddenly. It tore through his abdomen like an arrow and brought Aomine on his knees. It hurt so much that he cried out despite the desperate attempts to keep quiet. All players ditched whatever they were doing and rushed to his side.

"Aomine-kun!" Sakirai called out and tried to help Aomine lean against his arm. But the tanned boy was way beyond realizing what was happening around him.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi eased his body on the floor, making sure that he wasn't moving and that he had enough space. "Dai-chan! What is going on?!"

Never in his life had Aomine felt this weak and defend less. The pain had taken complete control over his body and mind.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

The world around him started to darken and blur and soon Aomine was lying on the ground unconscious.

The next time he heard something it was a mixture of faint whispers that became understandable little by little. There was also an annoying sound that reminded him strangely of an AV system.

"What does this mean, doctor?" was that Kise? Yes, it was his voice.

Aomine felt a jolt of happiness go through his chest at the realization. Kise… his Kise. But there was something strange in his lover's voice that bothered Aomine. Why did the blond sound so worried?

"I am not sure yet, Kise-san but we will run a few tests to rule out some of the possibilities." The voice of the man was confident and strong but gentle at the same time. It was a little familiar.

"When will he wake up?" Satsuki? She was there was well? What the hell was going on?

"I can't say for sure, Momoi-san. My best guess is any moment now."

Why did everyone sound like something bad had happened? What was going on? Aomine grew agitated and tried to open his eyes but his lids weighted tons.

"Dad, you aren't telling us something," Ok, now Aomine was utterly at loss. He had to be hallucinating. There was no other explanation for Midorima to be there.

A long silence followed and Aomine could almost hear the sound of his own heartbeat.

"I am afraid Aomine-san may be seriously ill given the information Kise-san gave me."

No, I am fine. I just need to rest properly. Don't worry them, idiot. I don't want Kise to think that I am ill.

Aomine managed to groan softly and crack his eyes open. God, it took so much effort to do so.

"Aominecchi!" Kise hurried to his bed, his face distorted with worry. The blond grabbed his hand and brought it to his pale cheek. "God, you scared the living crap out of me! How are you feeling?"

The tanned boy tried to answer but nothing came out of his opened mouth. Instead he moved his fingers, caressing Kise's skin as an apology for worrying him.

The blond smiled and leaned to the touch not really caring for the audience they had.

"You are finally awake…" Kise muttered and squeezed his eyes in relieve.

Aomine gathered all of the strength he had left to speak.

"What happened?" the voice that left his mouth didn't sound as his own at all. It was raspy.

"You passed out after the game with Seirin," Kise reminded him and Aomine flinched.

Now that it was mentioned, he could remember the pain. Without realizing it, Aomine

Touched the area where it had hurt so much. No, now there was nothing aching but he had a strange feeling.

Midorima pushed his glasses up with his taped fingers and stepped forward with Momoi by his side.

"How do you feel, Aomine?" the green haired boy asked.

The tanned one shrugged. He moved a little and made Kise sit next to him. He needed the blond to be as near as possible to erase the trembling in his body.

"I feel fine," he looked at the man who resembled Midorima surprisingly much. Ah, his father. He and Aomine had met a few times so the tanned boy nodded in greetings and pulled Kise closer. "A little tired though."

The doctor nodded and came closer to check Aomine's temperature.

"At least you don't have fever anymore," not that it was a good thing, he thought, hoping he was wrong. "I need to take some blood to run a few test."

The Touou's player nodded and extended his arm.

"Dai-chan…" oh, yeah, he had forgotten about Satsuki. Aomine smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry, Satsuki. Everything is fine," he promised The girl didn't look even one bit relieved.

She was no idiot; she knew that there was something wrong. Now that she looked at her childhood friend more carefully, she found out that Kise was right. He really looked like he had lost some weight and the bags under his eyes gave out just how tired he was.

"Your teammates and the Seirin's team is outside, I will go tell them that you are awake." Before Aomine could say anything, the girl had left.

He frowned. The Seirin's team? And his own? What were those idiots thinking? Instead of training to become stronger they were here for him when he was fine.

"Midorima-sensei?" Kise interrupted his train of thoughts and Aomine shifted his attention to the blond. "I know it's against the hospital's rules, but I was wondering if I could stay with Aominecchi through the night."

The doctor hesitated for a second but ended up nodding. If there was anything he could do right now for the boy's health, that was to let him spend as much time with his boyfriend as possible. Because if he was right, which he prayed he wasn't, they didn't have much time left.

"Okay, but you have to call the nurse if anything happens, ok?"

Kise beamed and turned to Aomine with a bright smile on his face. For a second Aomine was struck by Kise's beauty. How could such a creature belong to him and him along? That was a question he still couldn't answer.

Too bad that the happiness in their hearts was about to be darkened.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, update, people! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't plan on making this fic short, so I think that I will write just another two chapters at most and that would be it. Read and enjoy, people.

* * *

Chapter two: I am going to live

Aomine's parents came a day after he was hospitalized. Both of them rushed into the room, ignoring the doctors and nurses who were telling them to wait, that they needed to talk before the saw their son but it was useless. Aomine's mother and father were too desperate, too scared to stop and listen.

"Daiki!" his bother gasped as she saw her son lying on the bed with his face turned to the window. The basketball player blinked a few times, as if he needed time to actually assimilate that his parents were there, then he shifted his blue eyes to them.

"Mom? Dad?" he asked quietly, looking between the two of them in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

The woman threw her bag and coat on the little couch in the room and walked closer to her son. She glanced at the sleeping boy that had his head in Aomine's lap and a soft smile curved her lips as she ruffled Kise's hair in a loving gesture.

"I see Kise-kun is with you," she said, lowering her voice not to wake up the boy. Aomine nodded slowly and continued to caress his boyfriend's face slowly. That was the only way to keep the blond asleep since he was too worried and this stroking seemed to be relaxing him. "How are you feeling? What happened?"

The basketball player shrugged, not really sure what the answers to these questions were. Then he looked at his father, who was observing the scene from the door.

"Hey, dad, aren't you two supposed to be on a business trip?"

The man just narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. Was his son really that stupid to think that a business trip was more important than seeing his own son when he was in hospital?

"We came back as soon as possible after Kise-kun contacted us."

Aomine cursed his boyfriend mentally. Why did he have to be on good terms with his parents? In momenta like this one, he despised the commutinaction between the three of them. He was fine, there was no need for his parents to travel across the ocean only to make sure that he was okay.

"I thought this was important."

Indeed, it had been a really important meeting but Aomine's father decided not to mention it. Instead, he looked carefully at his son's face, searching for any signs of illness.

"You look alright," he noted.

Aomine snorted at him and rolled his eyes.

"I already told everyone that I am fine!"

His mother interrupted after she had made sure that the spare blanket was draped over Kise's sleeping form. It was almost funny how the woman was taking care for both her homosexual son and his boyfriend as if this was the most natural thing to do. Maybe Aomine was envying it.

"What did the doctors say, Daiki?" she asked and pulled a chair next to Aomine's bed. The boy shrugged his shoulders and let his head fall back against the wall behind him. He closed his eyes, feeling suddenly very tired.

"Midorima's father took some blood for tests and said that he would stop by later on to tell me the results," he decided to leave out the part in which the doctor had looked too worried. "Maybe I will get released this evening," he hoped so because he couldn't stand the thought of having Kise sleep in this damn chair another night. If he slept at all.

A knock on the door stirred the dozing blond up and he blinked in confusion a few times before he finally managed to wake up completely.

"..minecchi..." he whispered and turned his head to the side to look at his smiling boyfriend who still had his hand on the blond's cheek.

"Good morning," he greeted in a gentle tone. "Look who is here."

Kise rose into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes, trying to erase the last remains of sleep. Then his beautiful face morphed as he smiled widely at Aomine's parents.

"Auntie Kou! Uncle! You finally arrived!"

They were just about to start a lively conversation when the doctor by the door coughed in order to get their attention. The happy atmosphere faded away once Kise's eyes landed on Midorima's father's grim expression. Those familiar green eyes shone with something that sent shivers down Kise's spine and the firm grip he had on the folder he had in his hands was enough to alarm the blond that the news weren't good as expected.

The model gripped his lover's hand and gulped, scared to speak up first. His heart was pounding so fast and hard in his chest that it was hard for him to breathe.

"Midorima-san!" the woman greeted, trying to ease the tension. "How is my son?"

There was a long silence after that during which the doctor stared at his patient, thinking how unfair life was. He had seen a lot of awful things in his life since he was a doctor, but he never got used to the feeling of having to tell the bad news to the family of a patient. Especially when the family was a close one.

"Midorima-sensei..." Kise whispered, begging him without words to smile and tell them that Aomine was fine and that they could take him home that night. But no such thing happened.

The doctor gathered all of his confidence and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

"I am afraid I have bad news,"

The rest of the conversation turned into a blur for Aomine, who just stared at the doctor, barely realizing what was being said and that Kise was gripping his hand tightly as his beautiful topaz orb's watered. His mother gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. His father's face froze, while he tried to assimilate the words.

This was not happening.

There was no way in living hell that this was realty.

* * *

Aomine was lying on his hospital bed, eyes staring at the ceiling. His heart was still pounding in his chest. Thanks god it was dark an no one would notice the tears that were falling down his face if he or she entered.

How did his life turn around so suddenly? One moment he was a healthy teenager who had everything; promising future basketball career, a lover, a family that supported him in everything, friends... and now, he had lost everything in a matter of seconds. Aomine closed his eyes and gripped the sheets tightly. He refused to believe it. There was no way that this was true. Absolutely no way. His lids lifted and he took a deep breath, tring to calm his ragged breathing. He had somehow managed to keep it together with his family and Kise there, but now, as he was lying alone in the darkness, he wasn't as strong anymore. He was breaking down.

There was no way.

He wasn't dying, for crying out loud!

There was no way. There must had been some mistake with the tests.

_Cancer... he have had it for a while... we don't know if we can cure it..._

Aomine bolted up into a seating position and gripped his head in his hands, feeling so frustrated with everything. He was angry with his fate.

For fuck's sake, Aomine had dreams to fulfill! He wanted to play basketball in America, to wake up and fall asleep next to Kise, to watch as his lover's career grew, to celebrate with him, to support Kise and keep him in his arms. He wanted to catch up with Tetsu for the lost time. God, now he didn't know if he was going to have the strength to look at Kise.

His body fell back and Aomine brought his hand to his face, trying to wipe away the silent tears. It wasn't fair.

The door cracked open and the tanned boy looked at the silhouette. He didn't need a lot of light to recognize Kise. The blond boy hesitated, wondering if he had to enter the room or leave Aomine alone.

"What are you doing here, Ryouta?" Aomine tried his best to keep his voice even. The model cringed at the hoarse sound and looked down at the floor.

He bit his lip, trying to regain control of his trembling hands.

"I couldn't sleep," he said quietly and clenched his fists. God knew how little time he had left with Aomine and sleeping seemed like a waste of it. "Can I stay with you?"

In is mind Kise prayed that the answer was going to be affirmative, because he really needed to just lie next to his lover and feel his warmth. And Aomine needed comfort just as much if not more.

"Come here," he said and shifted, making enough space for Kise to climb on the bed with him.

The blond took a few hesitant steps forward and closed the door behind himself.

"Your parents are sleeping in the next room," Kise muttered and took of his left shoe, making sure to place it right next to the bed.

Aomine closed his eyes, trying to fight back the new wave of desperation that threatened to overwhelm him. Just listening to his boyfriend's voice was enough to make him want to cry again. How was he supposed to leave the blond?

"How is mother? Did she calm down?" the tanned boy asked, barely recalling his mother's unstopping tears.

Kise stopped for a second, still bent down to place his right shoe on the floor. It had taken a few hours until both Aomine's father and the doctors had decided that maybe it as better to give the tanned's mother sleeping pills. There hadn't been another way to calm her down.

He lifted the hem of his sweatshirt and folded it before placing it neatly on the chair. Then Kise lifted the duvet and climbed onto the bed, snuggling close immediately. He buried his face in Aomine's chest and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Yeah..." he muttered and found Aomine's hand in the darkness. Their fingers locked together and the latter gripped tightly, not wanting to go. Kise took in a shaking breath. "How are you feeling?"

It was a stupid question but he had to ask. Maybe admitting that he was scared was going to help him feel a little better, wondered Kise as he listened to the uneven heart beating. The arm that was keeping him close tightened around his waste and Kise knew without hearing the answer.

"I..." Aomine tried but the words seemed to stuck in his throat. He closed his eyes and pressed his nose to his boyfriend's hair, breathing in the familiar scent that was Kise. "I can't believe I am saying this, but I am scared, Ryouta," he whispered and gripped harder. He was afraid that if he let go of the blond's hand, everything was going to fall apart.

Kise snuggled closer and closer, knowing that warmth was what Aomine needed the most right now.

"You are not going to die, Aominecchi," he said quietly and tilted his head back. It was dark but there was enough light coming from the lamps outside so that the blond could see the tanned's desperate expression. A soft pale hand brushed away a few tears from his face and Kise smiled as he wiped away the drops. "You are the strongest person I know, I am sure that you will live."

It was a good thing that someone had fate in him because, damn it, but Aomine felt like the whole universe was cracking. He closed his eyes and listened to the soft sound of rain drops hitting the window.

_I am going to live. For you. Even if it is just for a day longer, I am going to live._


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter three

The days were coming and going and soon, before Aomine could realize how much time had passed by since he was hospitalized, the winter came.

He was furious, irritated that he wouldn't be playing in the Winter Cup, but he had other things that were troubling him more. None of the treatment was giving a result. Three months into a hospital, three months of chemo therapy and it was not working at all. He was getting weaker and weaker with every passing moment. Hell, it was hard to stay on his own feet for long. The cancer had spread through his body, making it almost pointless to try fight it.

Aomine let his head fall back against the pillow and closed his eyes. He was tired of watching everyone around him suffer just because he was about to die. He was suffocating because he had to witness how his parents were barely dealing with the situation, how Kise was putting this ridiculous act of being okay just for the sake of Aomine. No, the Touou's ace was seeing through it. He knew just how much his boyfriend was suffering. He knew that whenever Kise stayed with him through the night, the blond wouldn't sleep at all and would instead lay there, holding Aomine's hand during teh night. But Kise hadn't cried even once. Instead, he would smile and say as confidently as possible that he knew his Aominecchi would be okay.

His heart skipped a beat and for a second the machine monitoring his heart rate went crazy. Aomine clenched the sheets under his hands. When he opened his eyes again, there was a new resolve in his dark orbs. No matter how sick he felt, he was going to fight until the very end. He was not leaving Kise alone.

* * *

Kise wiped off the sweat from his forehead and smiled widely at his former captain.

"It was a good match, Akashicchi," he said cheerfully and panted, trying to calm down. The adrenaline was still kicking in his blood and the thrill of playing with all he had was still keeping his mind in haze.

The red haired boy nodded and zipped up his jersey.

"Indeed it was," he said calmly. "Too bad you lost again."

Kise laughed a little, brushing this aside. He hadn't even thought he would win against Rakuzan. Still, he didn't regret being the loser in this game.

"It's fine, I will beat you next time, " he muttered and put on his own jersey to keep his body warm. Kise took out his cell phone and quickly texted his boyfriend to let him know the outcome of the game.

Akashi frowned a little.

"How is Daiki doing?" he asked carefully, not really sure if it was okay to remind the blond that his partner was lying in a hospital bed, dying. Actually, it was hard on all of the Teiko's miracles. All of them were trying to cope with this in their own quiet way.

Kise looked up and his smile wavered for a second.

"He is fine..." he muttered and sat down to change his shoes. "As much as he could be in his current condition."

Akashi nodded, telling him that he understood.

"I will come to visit him in a few days once all of my exams end," the Rakuzan captain stated and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "He will be fine, Ryouta," Akashi said unusually gently. "Daiki is the most stubborn man I know."

Kise didn't say anything. He just stayed quiet with his head bent down as he listened to his former captain's steps fading away. Pale fingers clenched around the expensive phone. He hoped Akashi was right because his own resolve was slowly fading away every damn time he went to visit Aomine and saw just how weak the boy was. It hurt to see him in this state.

* * *

Kise took a deep breath and gripped tightly the handle of the door before cracking it open and peeking inside. He tried his best to keep a happy smile on his face.

"Aominecchi!" he greeted the boy who was currently reading a book. "Sorry, I got stuck in a traffic jam!"

Aomine looked up and his tired blue eyes seemed to regain a little bit of the previous light as his gaze fell on the familiar face. He smiled a little and put the book down.

"Ah, don't worry, Rin kept me company up until a few minutes ago," he said and watched as his boyfriend walked inside and shut the door behind himself.

He didn't feel bothered at all at the mentioning of the nurse's name. She and Aomine had developed a strangely friendly relationship since she was the one to take care of him whenever he was alone. And Kise actually liked her.

"Ah, I didn't see her on my way... I guess I would stop by to say hello later," he set the bag he was wearing down and sat on the chair he had claimed his own. "How are you today? Feeling any better?"

This question had become a routine for them and now Aomine didn't feel bad for shrugging as his boyfriend leaned down for a kiss.

It was a quick peck on the lips but it was enough to warm Aomine up.

"Now that you are here, yes," he muttered and pushed himself up into a seating position.

Kise watched with a clenched heart how his lover struggled to fix the pillows but he didn't dare help. The last time he had tried to, Aomine had become furious, saying that he was not that weak.

"Ah, I am happy to hear that," said the blond and reached out to take Aomine's hand. "Akashicchi said that he would come to see you once his exams are over."

Aomine frowned as he played with Kise's long pale fingers.

"I guess I will have to endure it, right?" he asked with a faint smile. Although he was always complaining whenever his former teammates visited, he actually liked it. "How do you feel? Still crying because Akashi crushed you? Again."

Kise threw his head back and laughed. He had missed Aomine's teasing. Not that he was going to admit it.

"I am not a baby! I don't cry every time we lose a game, Aomincchi!"

Aomine snorted, not believing it for a second.

"Yeah, right, whatever you say..." then he let his head fall back and rest against the mountain of pillows. He felt like sleeping again. "Ryo came to see me today."

Kise hummed, telling him that he was listening, as he leaned forward and brushed a few strands of hair away from Aomine's forehead before placing a soft kiss on it.

"We will be playing against Seirin tomorrow."

The model knew just how much his boyfriend wanted to go up against his former shadow once again. That's why Kise nudged Aomine to the side and slipped between the sheets to embrace him.

"Hate to be rude, but you will be crushed tomorrow," Kise said softly and wrapped his arms around Aomine's form. "Without you, Touou stands no chances against Seirin."

Aomine made a sound at the back of his throat and burried his face in the crook of the blond's neck.

"I know that, moron!" he whispered. "I just wish I was able to play."

Kise tightened his hold and kissed the other's temple.

"You will play another time, for now focus on getting better. Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi are waiting for you. Just like everyone else."

Aomie stayed quiet, eventually falling asleep.

At some point of the night, Kise was woken up by Aomine's sudden cry of pain.

It was a kidney crisis. The cancer had reached his kidneys.


End file.
